


Печенье на Рождество

by WTF Marvel v gamake 2021 (Marvel_v_gamake)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Avengers Family, Fluff, Gen, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:55:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29020818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marvel_v_gamake/pseuds/WTF%20Marvel%20v%20gamake%202021
Summary: Баки знает — Наташа может помочь с решением любой проблемы...
Comments: 14
Kudos: 25
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Печенье на Рождество

— Проблемы?

Баки поднял голову, с удивлением обнаружив рядом с собой Наташу, аппетитно хрустящую морковкой. Как он мог расслабиться настолько, чтобы подпустить ее так близко? Когда она стала близкой настолько, что перестала вызывать чувство опасности, которое, казалось бы, было вшито Баки в подкорку? Баки не знал. И не хотел узнавать. Но возле Наташи мир не казался таким сложным и грубым местом, как бы странно это ни звучало. И она всегда давала лучшие советы, даже когда не говорила ничего.

Так что Баки вздохнул и признался:

— Рождество.

— Тони? — С одного слова поняла его Наташа, откладывая морковку и обнимая за плечи. И вот за это он любил ее особенно сильно. Ну, не только за это, если быть честным с самим собой. У Наташи было слишком много достоинств, чтобы выделять какое-то одно.

— Угу, — согласился Баки, привалившись к теплому боку Наташи, — я знаю, надо просто дать ему пережить этот день, но...

— Но ты не хочешь оставлять его одного... — кивнула Наташа.

— Он никогда не оставляет меня одного, — чуть слышно признался Баки.

— Да... Тони такой...

И это была чистая правда. Несмотря на показную шумность и кажущуюся бесцеремонность, Тони на самом деле как никто другой умел поддержать в трудную минуту. Сказать те слова, что необходимы, или не говорить ничего. Просто быть здесь и сейчас, делая именно то, в чем тот, кому было плохо, действительно нуждался. И это относилось не только к Баки. К любому в команде. И тем более было обидно, что он не позволял отплатить ему тем же, считая, что его проблемы — и не проблемы вовсе.

— Знаешь... — Наташа задумчиво нахмурила брови, — а не испечь ли нам ему печенья?

— Что?

— Печенье. Такие маленькие кусочки теста. С шоколадом. Или с орехами.

— Я знаю, что такое печенье, — фыркнул Баки, — как оно нам поможет?

— Не знаю, — пожала плечами Наташа, — но по-моему, вкусное печенье все делает лучше. ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, мисс Рашман.

— Какое печенье любит Тони?

— Сэр равнодушен к еде, если это не гамбургер, конечно...

— Ну да, или не пицца, — улыбнулся Баки.

— И не шаурма, — вторила ему Наташа.

— И не любой фастфуд, — в один голос закончили они.

— Абсолютно верно, — согласился ДЖАРВИС. — Но в библиотеке сэра есть книга рецептов моего предшественника. Вы могли просто случайно найти её и, возможно, обратить внимание на те страницы, которые отмечены закладками. Например, на эту — и ДЖАРВИС спроецировал скан на стену кухни.

— ДЖАРВИС, ты лучший, я же говорил тебе?

— Уже триста шестьдесят пять раз, мистер Барнс. Но мне всегда приятно услышать это снова.

Рецепт оказался несложным. Всего-то надо было смешать муку, соду, корицу, имбирь, мускатный орех и соль, добавить масло, перетереть все вместе до крошки, а после, вмешав мед, сахарную пудру и желтки, сформировать шар и отправить его на часок в холодильник.

К моменту вырезания фигурок на кухне как-то незаметно оказались все остальные члены команды. Так что в результате каждый мог, используя свою фантазию, сделать для Тони что-то свое. Тор пыхтел над молотом, Клинт из тоненьких полосочек сплел что-то, отдаленно напоминающее гнездо. У Стива вышел немного кривобокий, но вполне узнаваемый щит, а Брюс порадовал целой коллекцией мензурок и пробирок. Баки посмотрел на Наташу. Та как ни в чем не бывало орудовала ножом, вырезая звезды, хотя рядом лежала вполне пригодная для этого формочка.

Сам Баки задумчиво смотрел на сиротливо лежащий кусочек теста, который достался ему. Что сделать? Дубину? Но его будет жаль есть. И не такой Баки хороший художник, чтобы тягаться со Стивом. Присоединиться к Наташе в вырезании звезд? Ну так это вроде как плагиат, хотя будь воля Баки — и он, словно герой глупого любовного романа, подарил бы Тони все звезды с небосвода. Правда, наверняка Наташа имела в виду, что Тони сам как звезда, или если посчитать количество фигурок, вырезанных Наташей, все, что делает Тони, только самого высокого качества. Или...

— Снежинка, — подсказала Наташа и протянула ему один из своих ножей.

Наконец печенье отправилось в духовку, и по кухне поплыл пряный аромат.

— Как думаете, ему понравится? — в никуда спросил Баки, слушая мерное тиканье таймера.

Ответить ему не успели. Духовка издала предупреждающий сигнал и одновременно с этим раздался голос ДЖАРВИСА:

— Сэр поднимается на лифте и будет здесь через сорок пять секунд.

Его слова, словно хлопок стартового пистолета, заставили всех вскочить со своих мест и броситься доделывать начатое.

Когда Тони вошел на кухню, там никого не было. В воздухе еще клубились частички сахарной пудры, а посреди стола, рядом с карточкой, на которой благодаря умелой руке Стива красовался взлетающий Железный Человек, стояло блюдо с ещё горячим печеньем и традиционный стакан молока.

Несколько минут Тони рассматривал результат коллективного творчества, и усталое, измученное выражение на его лице постепенно менялось на новое. Что-то похожее на робкую надежду промелькнуло в его глазах, и — Баки, возможно, ошибался, ему не очень хорошо было видно с того места, где он был зажат между шкафом и Наташей, — но, кажется, там были и счастье, и любовь.

Наконец Тони взял в руки одну из снежинок, повертел, надкусил уголок, улыбнулся чему-то своему грустно и легко и, посмотрев в ближайшую камеру, спросил:

— ДЖАРВИС?

— Да, сэр?

— Тебе не кажется, что мне пора начать праздновать Рождество?

— Думаю, все обрадуются вашему решению, сэр.

— Тогда какого черта мы ждем? Вылезайте, я знаю, что все здесь. Не такие уж вы и незаметные.

— Это плохо, друг Тони? То, что ты обнаружил нас? — послышался голос Тора из-под стола.

— Нет, Тор, это хорошо, — задумчиво ответил ему Тони. Подумал миг и добавил твердо: — Это очень хорошо. Хорошо, что вы все есть и я вас нашел.


End file.
